Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI: Magnetic Resonance Imaging) technologies are known which image the inside of a target object using nuclear magnetic resonance. The MRI technologies are widely utilized, having capability for imaging a tissue of a target object non-invasively, and excellent resolution performance for, in particular, soft tissues, such as brain and muscles. In addition, the higher the intensity of an applied magnetic field is, the finer the obtained image becomes, thus the magnetic field of such technologies is becoming stronger.
An MRI device applies a magnetic field that varies at a high frequency (Radio Frequency) to a target object. Hence, a current induced by a variable magnetic field may be generated. When an induced current is generated, the precision of the image decreases, and it may be heated due to the Joule heat. As to such heat generation by an induced current, for example, Non-patent Literature 1 discloses a technology of obtaining a distribution of generated heat from the intensity distribution of a magnetic field through a method utilizing the MRI technology.